Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communications, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for radio link monitoring in unlicensed communication channels.
Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice and data. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP2, 3GPP long-term evolution (LTE), LTE Advanced (LTE-A), LTE Unlicensed (LTE-U), LTE Direct (LTE-D), License-Assisted Access (LAA), MuLTEfire, etc. These systems may be accessed by various types of user equipment (UE) adapted to facilitate wireless communications, where multiple UEs share the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power).
For the volume and complexity of information communicated wirelessly between multiple devices, the required overhead bandwidth continues to increase. Devices may operate in close proximity to one another and operating over different radio access technologies (RATs) and/or different communication protocols. It may be desirable to coordinate, for example, communications between devices of different operators operating on a same unlicensed channel.